Two Rings One Wedding
by Akira Cat
Summary: Matthew Williams didn't think he would get caught up in an awkward situation the night he and Francis visited Arthur's house. Who would have thought that peeking into the kitchen to see whether Arthur had burnt it down and engulfed Francis and himself in the noxious smoke would lead him to a shocking discovery? Sequel to 'Two Countries One World'.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams didn't think he would get caught up in an awkward situation the night he and Francis visited Arthur's house.

It began as a normal social call; Matthew, his polar bear cub, Kumajiro, and Francis conversed with each other as they strolled up the gravel garden path, past a couple of trees and shrubbery in the front garden. Francis pulled his hands out of his red coat and pressed the doorbell, expecting the Englishman to open the wooden door promptly and let them in.

After five minutes of repetitive doorbell pressing and waiting, the faint sound of the smoke alarm beeping told them one thing; Arthur was in the kitchen, burning salad or defying the laws of gastronomy. Without hesitation, Francis entered the house into the hallway. Matthew followed eagerly and was immediately hit by the smell of the poor, burnt substance. As both their hands grabbed their noses, Francis told the Canadian to stay by the phone, in case he needed to call the fire brigade to save them from the flaming inferno. As the Frenchman disappeared into the thick, grey smoke fuming from the kitchen, Matthew squeezed Kumajiro tight for some kind of comfort.

He waited for a sign of life while planted on the spot near the telephone for at least ten minutes. At that time, no more smoke or sound escaped underneath the door to the kitchen, causing Matthew to become suspicious. After debating to see if his adoptive fathers were unconscious from the noxious fumes, the Canadian took cautious steps towards the wooden door. With one hand and the other holding his polar bear, he grabbed the door handle and swung it slowly away from himself.

"Arthur? Francis? Is everything-" Matthew's stopped as his violet eyes widened. The cause of his sudden pause was in form of Arthur and Francis in a loving embrace, their lips captured in a kiss. Whatever Arthur burned lay on the kitchen top forgotten, as both blondes remained oblivious to the fact Matthew watched them in a stunned state. He watched his former guardians caress each other's bodies until the process of thought returned the Canadian's head.

"Maple leaf…" he exclaimed, causing the other two nations to snap their gaze to Matthew with expressions as shocked as his. At that moment, everyone froze in what could only be described as an awkward silence. The first thing Matthew thought as his mind snapped out of its frozen state, was that Arthur and Francis' minds must be panicking over the fact that he had seen them perform a deed they would consider forbidden in reality. The second thing he noticed was the silence dragged for at least three minutes. Matthew bit his lip and glanced at the floor before turning his gaze back to Arthur and Francis. "Um… I'll wait for you guys in the living room," He finally mustered before closing the door behind him quicker than he normally would. As soon as it clicked closed, the Canadian turned his back to the kitchen and clutched Kumajiro with both arms. Did he really see Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy make out in the kitchen? It had to be a dream, he thought to himself. Those two had been rivals from the moment they set eyes on each other. Surely they would never kiss and touch each other in a loving way as a normal couple would. When did they decide they loved each other in an intimate way? That question provoked a third thought into Matthew's head as he made his way to the forest green couch.

It had been at least a year and a few months since Arthur and Francis were imprisoned in the cell Ludwig had constructed. No one expected the results to be dramatic (even if it was for the wrong reasons) but there was some good came out after they were cured from 'cabin fever'. The difference in their behavior towards each other did not go unnoticed by anyone; instead of breaking into schoolboy brawls, they'd argue for a bit until they felt it would escalate to name calling and put it on hold until they found a place to finish it. And even when they did, they'd forget as though the fight never occurred in the first place. The first few times they spoke to each other like civilized people unnerved a few other nations at first but they were grateful for the peace.

So then how did they fall in love in the first place? That was the question that repeated in Matthew's head over and over again. He knew by the time Francis and Arthur enter the living room; they would owe him an explanation.

!

"Oh God…" Arthur's fingers dug into the skin on his face and paced around the kitchen. Francis leaned against the counter with his arms folded, his expression pensive. He only turned his gaze from the blue and white-checkered floor when Arthur screeched "Bloody Hell! He saw us! I can't believe he saw us! I knew it was a bad idea to give into temptation! You could have reminded me someone else was with you!"

Francis let out a sigh. "It can't be 'elped. Our love for each ozer was too powerful to resist."

"And that love has exposed our secret to Alfred! He's going to tell everyone about us and it'll all be over for us Francis! We won't get any peace!" Arthur ruffled his already straw-like hair until he saw Francis place his hands on his shoulders, stopping the ruffling a little.

"Art'ur, zee man 'oo saw us just now was Matthew, not Alfred," The Frenchman assured him calmly.

"It doesn't make a difference!" The Englishman snapped. "Someone found out Francis! Someone found out about our secret relationship! Others will know and God damn it, I don't know!"

"Art'ur, look at me," Francis gave him a brief shake triggering Arthur to gaze deeply into the sincere blue orbs. "Right now, zhere is a confused man in your living room, wondering whezer what 'e saw is a dream or reality, 'e's probably in as much shock as we are at zee moment. Beside, we made zat promise on zat island remember? Repeat what we promised each ozer on zee island we used to fight on."

Arthur's hand floated to one of Francis' hands resting on his shoulder and gently squeezed it as his other hand gathered some of his sleeveless, green sweater vest. "No matter what happens… we'll always love each other as we did that time we did the craziest thing in that cell."

"Zat's right," Francis raised a smile and threaded his fingers through Arthur's clinging hand. "We swore our love never be extinguished by anysing and anyone. So in a moment, we're going to go in your living room wiz zee tea set and remain calm and composed. If Matthieu does ask for an explanation for our actions, we'll tell 'im zee truz and answer any questions 'e poses, d'accord?"

Arthur nodded. "All right. Keep calm and carry on," he breathed and broke away from the Frenchman to carry the metal tea tray with the already hot teapot, three floral embellished teacups, a small pot of sugar lumps, and petite porcelain jug containing milk. Francis beamed another smile before following him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

!

Matthew had sat on the couch, clutching Kumajiro for over ten minutes, still musing over the incidents; which could have triggered the romantic relationship between each other. From an outsider's point of view, he bored his eyes at the wooden coffee table but really they weren't focused on anything in particular. The sound of the door opening and footsteps from Arthur and Francis however snapped Matthew from his trance like state. He could tell both of them were making the effort to remain calm (especially since Arthur's shaking hands held the tea set).

"I'm sorry it took so long making the tea," The Englishman apologized with a nervous laugh as he settled the tray on the coffee table. The Canadian watched the couple sit down and signaled to Kumajiro to move to the empty space on the couch before receiving the cup full of tea. Taking a sip, Matthew couldn't help but feel like a pink elephant was present in the room: which everyone tried to ignore. The atmosphere was tense and Matthew shifted awkwardly, wanting to say something although he couldn't think of anything to talk about without making the situation problematic. Finally, Francis let out an exhaled growl.

"I've 'ad enough of zis awkwardness! We may as well talk about what 'appened to put it all be'ind us! Zee tension is killng me!" Arthur shot glare at the Frenchman.

"Francis, please! Matthew doesn't want to talk about what happened in the kitchen!" He objected as the Francis frowned at him.

"Non! We may as well get it out in zee open so we don't 'ave to feel awkward around each ozer zee next time we meet!"

"I don't think this is the appropriate time to talk about that incident!"

"You can't exactly sweep all zis under zee carpet like nosing 'appened! Someone was bound to know eventualement!"

"The idea of keeping this relationship a secret is about making sure no-one finds out about it!"

"Hee hee…"

The two arguing nations stopped to the sound of giggling and turned to find Matthew the one sniggering. The Canadian placed his teacup on the coffee table and burst into laughter until he realized Francis, Arthur and Kumajiro stared at him with confused expressions. He tamed his laughs to sniggers and took deep breaths to vanquish them, although he kept the smile on his face. "I'm sorry! It's just… it's been such a long time since you two argued properly!" The two nations glanced at each other in confusion before turning back to Matthew.

"We do argue," Arthur stuttered slightly, rolling his eyes at Francis. "They're just not as violent as they used to be."

"Oui," Francis closed his eyes and sighed nostalgically. "It's nice not to 'ave a broken nose after every meeting we go to." He then opened his eyes and stared at Matthew with a gentle expression. "But in terms of our relationship, if you 'ave any questions, we'll answer zem 'onestly. If you don't zen we won't force it upon you." Arthur didn't object although he looked as though he didn't want to discuss the matter. Matthew took another sip of his tea and cradled it in his hands.

"Well… I am curious about a couple of things," The Canadian rubbed the edge of the teacup with his thumbs. "How long have you two been going out with each other?"

Francis pinched his chin with his index finger and thumb. "If we were to make an estimate, I would say about a year and three months." Arthur simply nodded in confirmation while Matthew blinked several times.

"You managed to keep your relationship a secret for that long? And no-one knew?"

"If everyone knew about us being together, I would think there would be chaos," Arthur threaded his fingers together and gazed at the coffee table. "God help us if America finds out. He'd go on some kind of rampage."

"Why do you feel that way? I'm sure everyone would be a little understanding," Matthew asked.

Francis leaned back against the couch and placed one arm on top of it behind Arthur while the other hand held itself in the air. "Well as you and everyone else knows, our rivalry stems deeper zan any ozer pair of nations. It would be a great shock to zem if one day, zey found out zee greatest pair of adversaries 'ave become lovers. Alzough Art'ur is more worried about 'ow zee ozer nations would treat us differently if we want to be togezer, I am not. If we do get some abuse and worst comes to worst…" Francis folded his arms and closed his eyes. "We 'ave agreed to be just friends 'oo 'ave learned to tolerate each ozer. We would no longer be lovers."

"Wait! You'd finish your relationship if no-one accepts that you love each other?" Matthew placed his cup onto the tray, giving them a sincere look.

"If I could, I would gladly take all the abuse-" Arthur said sadly before Francis shot him a frowned expression.

"You know as well as I zat I won't let you carry zat burden!"

"I'm sorry…" Arthur hugged himself, not lifting his head.

For Matthew sitting on the green couch, he was amazed at the bond of the two nations in front of him. Never had he seen them care for each other in such a loving way. There were some occasions where they did comfort each other but only as friends, and even that were short lived when the rivalry returned. Suddenly, that question and an answer returned to Matthew: when did they fall in love with each other? The answer may be a long shot but his curiosity wasn't yet satisfied. "Um… can I ask you guys something?"

Francis and Arthur turned their attention back to Matthew. "Of course," The Frenchman nodded.

Matthew's fingers curled around his knees. "Well, it's more of a guess but the moment you both fell in love with each other… was it at some point inside that cell you were forced to stay in that time?" Francis raised a smile of affirmation.

"Of course we fought against each other on the first day but after realizing we were taking our anger out on the wrong people, we started getting along," Arthur followed the Frenchman's cue to grin.

"And zen our new found friendship blossomed in adoration in form of a wonderful world we boz discovered, alzough Art'ur didn't see it at first." Francis smirked at the blushing Englishman.

"That's because you startled me with that kiss!" He snapped back.

The Frenchman chuckled before continuing with the explanation to a bewildered Matthew. "At first, we only saw a cell zat we considered to be a prison but as time passed, it became what we would consider a world like any ozer country. Zee more we explored, zee more we learned of 'ow close we've become. It was as if zis place made us fall in love."

Matthew stared at the nations in wonder at how "magical" (if he could call it that) their discovery for each other's feeling must have been. They must have felt euphoric to think they have found love in each other and the things they must have done… oh God! Matthew shook those thoughts out of his head. Curse some of Francis' influence rubbing off on him! Once he set his thoughts straight, Matthew tucked a piece of his wavy blonde hair behind his ears. "But wait: you two had cabin fever didn't you?"

"Yes, about that," Arthur pulled a proud grin worthy of his former life as a pirate, causing Matthew to shudder slightly. "As grateful as we are, we weren't going to let you, Germany and the others off easily for locking us up. So we devised the plan as a way of exacting our revenge."

The Canadian was amazed how the ex-rivals planned everything down to the last detail. "So all the time when you were supposed to be sick and at least one of you disappearing from the face of the earth, you were visiting each other?"

Francis nodded. "Along wiz zat, we devised a way for us to meet in secret wizout anyone else suspecting anysing. Zat information 'owever is classified."

"I see," Matthew gave a pause and looked at his knees. Arthur and Francis glanced at each other before turning back to the Canadian.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked. "I do admit, it is a lot to take in. When we first found love in each other, we were a little surprised ourselves."

"Oui. I'd love to see Germany's reaction if 'e knew what we've been up to in secret," Francis chortled. That was when Matthew looked up from his knees and smiled at both his adoptive father figures.

"I think you two will be fine together," he beamed. "From what you've told me, it's clear your relationship has gotten better, even if it did go to a more intimate level. But whether you love each other in that way or not, it's been more peaceful than before you wound up in the cell. You two hardly fight and people didn't go home with headaches. What difference would it make if everyone else found out that you two are in a romantic relationship? They'll probably think it will be better since things are less tense when you don't argue. So for the sake of your relationship, I will keep it a secret unless you tell me otherwise."

Francis and Arthur stared at the Canadian in surprise, blinking themselves back into the room from their dazed states. Finally, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I appreciate you feel that way."

"Ever zee considerate one mon petit pois," Francis agreed.

Matthew blushed while letting out a laugh. "To tell you the truth, I think you two make a… um… lovely couple. After everything I've seen so far anyway."

Both nations let out a snigger before facing each other and nodded. Matthew stared at them puzzled before they turned back to him. "Matthew, I know we got you involved in an awkward situation and we've overwhelmed you with information, but I think we can trust you with another secret under one condition." Arthur said, holding his hand up and pointing his index finger to the ceiling.

"And what would that be?" Matthew asked, wondering whether he would be able to handle another secret after the discovery about Francis and Arthur's relationship. Francis leaned into Arthur and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"No one but us would eventually announce zis secret to everyone else when zee time is right." Without hesitation, Matthew nodded his head.

"Of course," he said. "I believe you guys are the only ones who have the right to proclaim whatever you're going to tell me."

"But first, we 'ave to tell you a story zat will lead up to zis secret," Francis interjected and cleared his throat. "About a week or so ago, after anozer European meeting, Art'ur and I wanted to meet on zee island zat we used to fight at some point during zee night but until zen, we both requested we do not see each ozer until zen."

"Niether Francis and I knew what we did for the rest of the day until we met on our island," Arthur continued. "Soon night fell and we both arrived at the island at our designated time. We talked for a while until we both asked whether we could say something. What we said was that we wanted to give the other a present and a question for them to answer. But none of us expected to receive the same present from the other." Arthur pulled his shirt collar away from his neck and slipped a hand underneath it, as did Francis. Matthew watched Arthur and Francis each pull out a thick, gold chain necklace, a ring swung on each chain causing the Canadian to blink in shock.

"Arthur… Francis… you're…"

The Frenchman nodded while the Englishman smiled. "We asked for each ozer's 'and in marriage."

"And we both said 'yes'," Arthur finished the sentence. All Matthew could do was stare at them with a dumbstruck expression. Imprisoning two of the biggest rivals in history in a cell for three weeks had lead to not only start an intimate relationship but to propose to each other on the island; which they used to fight on. Matthew couldn't believe Germany's plan had worked too well and he didn't even know about it. Not one clue. All kinds of thoughts swirled in his head, yet neither of them could be described in coherent words. Arthur and Francis had pretty much told him the biggest secret in history as far as he was concerned. They were engaged… engaged. Arthur and Francis, Francis and Arthur. They are now bound by adoration for each other; a bond so… so…

"Matthew, are you all right lad?" Arthur's voice finally penetrated through the whirlpool of Matthew's thoughts as he gently shook him by his shoulder.

"I sink we broke poor Matthew's mind wiz zat secret," Francis commented. Their voices snapped the Canadian out of his stunned state and he shook his head to clear them away. He didn't realize both nations sat either side of him (and Kumajiro moved to sleep on his lap) and gave quick glances at all of them before blushing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to space out for so long!" Matthew stammered.

"That's all right. You have been through more than a few shocks tonight," Arthur gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I'm just really happy for you two," Matthew beamed at both nations and stroked his polar bear. "It's strange to think that about a year ago, you two fought like cats and dogs, eh?"

Francis laughed. "Zat we did! We do 'ave zee odd disagreement but zhere's nosing a little make-up sex can't fix, non?"

"Francis!" Arthur hissed before turning his attention back to Matthew. "I think you've been through enough today and rest yourself. We don't want to over load you with too much content. You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Oh? Does zis mean I get to sleep in your bed avec vous?" Francis grinned. The Englishman shot daggers at the perverse man.

"You can sleep on the couch, you bloody pervert!"

"Oh but you love it when I'm lying next to you, caressing you my loving 'ands, planting kisses on your lips, neck, chest, stomach-"

"Matthew doesn't need to hear that, you bloody git! I know he's found out a lot about us but spare him those details, please!"

"What's wrong wiz sharing a little more of what we get up to? It's nosing 'e 'asn't seen before, non?"

"He doesn't need to know everything about us just because he's the only one who knows so far!"

Although Matthew was stuck in an awkward place on the couch, he couldn't help but keep smiling while the two nations argued. He stroked the sleeping polar bear's fur; finding comfort in the bond Arthur and Francis have established themselves not because they were forced, but because they loved each other. After seeing how determined they were about staying together, Matthew had no doubt in his mind that nothing will sever the intimate bond they had developed in that cell one year and three months ago.

!

**A/N: Here it is folks! The sequel to Two Countries One World has finally begun! There are less chapters than Two Countries One World but the chapters are extra long to make up for it; this chapter alone (excluding this Author's Note) is 3,795 words long! Comment and review, I'd love to hear from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Matthew, can I have a word with you please?" Arthur beckoned Matthew from the door way of the room where the G8 meeting was to take place. The Canadian glanced away from Alfred and nodded to the Englishman before turning back to his brother.

"Sorry, could you excuse for a moment?" He asked Alfred politely.

"What for?" The American stared with a puzzled expression until he saw the beckoning Arthur. "You know you're independent from Artie, right?"

"I know but it would be rude if I don't talk to Arthur when he asked me. I won't even be that long." Matthew raised a smile and made his way past the other nations towards the Englishman. The Canadian had a very good feeling what Arthur was going to say to him. He remembered the promise he had to keep on the night he discovered Francis and Arthur's relationship. They were to be the ones to announce their engagement. After strolling further down the hallway, Matthew could see Francis, in his clean white suit, admiring the city square from the window. He looked up when he heard Arthur clear his throat and raised a smile to which Matthew greeted his father figure with a 'bonjour'. "You said you needed to speak to me?"

Francis nodded with affirmation. "You remember zee promise you made when you found out about us?"

"Oui," Matthew bowed his head. "What about it?"

"Today is zee day," the Frenchman started as he pulled Arthur towards himself. "Today, we will announce our engagement to everyone else in zee G8 meeting."

"Are you sure?" Matthew shifted his gaze at both his father figures. He did feel a little nervous for them when he bought his mind back to what concerns they had when they talked to him that night. But their body language told him that they were both ready. Arthur pulled Francis' arm from him and handed it back to him.

"Of course. After all, everything to do with our relationship was bound to come out eventually, so we may as well get it out into the open before someone else takes the idea the wrong way."

"So we 'ave a simple favour to ask of you," Francis wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulders and grinned. "When we do announce zee news, would you try acting as surprised as everyone else is going to be? You zee ozers knowing you knew and interrogating you on 'ow you found out non?"

"N-No papa," The Canadian shook his head. "I'll do just that."

"There you guys are! Everyone else is waiting for you three!" The three blondes turned to the loud voice belonging to the approaching Alfred. Arthur stamped his foot and scowled at the American.

"You don't need to shout like that tosser!"

"I wasn't shouting!" Alfred raised his voice, proving the Englishman's point. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nosing much," Francis rotated Matthew to face the American. "Just discussing matters between ourselves, weren't we Matthieu?"

"Uh, yes," Matthew jolted when his name was mentioned and nodded his head.

"Francis, stop trying to hit on my brother just because he used to be your former colony!" Alfred frowned and detached the Frenchman's arm from his brother, only for him to chuckle.

"Oh Alfred, I wouldn't dream of such a sing," Francis gave him a wink.

"Well let's get back into the meeting room. The other are probably getting impatient with us," Arthur suggested and made his way down the corridor. Alfred followed after but just as Matthew was about to start walking, he jumped at Francis placing his hands on his shoulders on his tan suit. He could feel the Frenchman's breath near his right ear.

"Artu'r and I will boz stand when eizer one of us is summoned to speak. Zat is when you must act clueless, d'accord?"

"You two hurry up!" Arthur called, causing Francis to pull away from Matthew and placing one hand in his pocket.

"But of course," The Frenchman waved away Arthur's demand, leaving the Canadian to contemplate how he was going to react to a surprise he already knew about.

It was another minute later before all four nations entered the meeting room; apologizing to the other half of nations watching them take their seats. As usual, the meeting was slow paced as each nation took turns speaking about whatever issues occurred in their country and plans on how to handle them. One could say Matthew was almost looking forward to Arthur and Francis breaking up the meeting with their announcement. They'd probably say it after one of them has said their piece. The Canadian snapped his head to the clock and the speaker in turn, just waiting for the surprise to be revealed. Normally he wouldn't be this excited for any news to be announced, but this was Arthur and Francis declaring their love for each other.

To keep boredom from enticing him with sleep, Matthew wondered how the other nations would react. Feliciano would definitely be overjoyed to see his 'big brother' France engaged (even if it was to Arthur who he feared for a long time but he's okay with him now). Japan would act polite and simply congratulate them and ask them just how did they get together, Russia… he would most likely stare in shock but not as much as Ludwig would be. If it weren't for him and his plan to lock Arthur and Francis in the cell together, another argument would delay the meeting instead of a declaration of engagement. The one person who he couldn't predict a reaction for would be Alfred. Would he be excited for them because they finally resolved their 'sexual tensions' as Francis would call it, or would he be angry that his former mentor would be getting married to the one person he used to hate? Matthew just didn't know; Alfred was just too unpredictable like that. Hours passed as these thoughts wandered the Canadian's head.

"Zee last person to speak before ve take a break vill be Arsur Kirkland of zee United Kingdom," Ludwig declared, waking Matthew up from his musings and waited for both him and Francis to stand. And sure enough they did, causing the other nations to utter amongst themselves in confusion. "Francis! I said Arsur vas next to speak!" Ludwig stood from his seat and waved the Frenchman to sit back down but both nations ignored the German and continued their way to the front. Arthur fidgeted with his red tie underneath his dark brown suit, taking a glance at Francis giving him a reassuring nod. After confirming with each other, they faced their perplexed audience.

"16th August 2011," Arthur started placed both hands on the table and leaned over it a little. "I suppose most of you will know that date well, especially you Ludwig." The Englishman turned to head to the wide-eyed German, the expression showed he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Zee day you two vere locked up in zat cell…"

"Exactement," Francis said, placing one hand in his trouser pockets. "For three weeks, we were forced to go along wiz your tasks in order to bring us closer as friends, or to at least tolerate each ozer." The Frenchman took a few strides away from where Ludwig sat before facing everyone else again.

"However, during those three weeks we did learn to get along together. And before we knew it, the place was no longer a cell but a world just like any country like ourselves." Arthur continued, taking a step back from the table. "We did things that many of you would never dream of us doing together like, for example, getting you guys back by pretending we had cabin fever."

"What!" Everyone else shrieked in almost perfect unison. Even Matthew was getting into pretending he didn't know what the two nations were talking about.

"You two weren't rearry ill the day we rereased you?" Kiku stammered, reliving the horror that was Arthur and Francis pecking him on the cheeks.

"Non," Francis shook his head at the Japanese man. "Not only zat but while you all zought zat we disappeared causing potential trouble, we were really visiting each ozers places. We wanted to keep each ozer company after all while we were 'sick' shall we say?"

"B-But… h-how!" Alfred stammered, suddenly standing from his seat while everyone else glared in disbelief.

"I know you two have gotten friendly over this past year but… to elaborately plan secret meetings behind our backs?" Ivan blinked in bemusement. "That's unlike you."

"Not secret meetings," Arthur interjected. "Ever since we've been released from the cell, Francis and I have been dating each other."

"What!" A collective gasp reverberated around the room; eyes wide and mouths open in shock. Matthew judged by the looks on the other's faces, no one had any idea that Francis and Arthur had been in love for a year and three months.

"Zis brings us to zee big announcement; on zee island we used to fight upon, we gave each ozer zee same gift and asked zee same question." Matthew watched the two nations delved their hands under their suits and shirts and pulled out the gold engagement rings on the chain necklaces. It was an almost perfect reconstruction of the night they told him about their engagement. However, the Canadian had to hide his happiness for them by keeping the aghast expression everyone else cast. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"We, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, are engaged!" Both nations hung the chain necklaces in front of them while their hands linked together while they made that announcement. Speechlessness captured everyone else in the room. No one could think of anything to say as the news slowly sunk in.

Finally, Feliciano made the first move and jumped out of his chair and embraced Francis into a hug. "You're getting married! Congratulations big brother!" He squealed in delight before latching onto Arthur. "You too Arthur! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Whoa! Easy there!" The Englishman nearly fell over when the auburn haired Italian leapt onto him. Ludwig sat at the table with the surprised expression on his face until he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Excuse me… I… I zink need some fresh air…" The German stuttered and vanished through the door which caught Feliciano's attention.

"Ludwig! Wait!" He called and detached himself from Arthur. Next, Kiku approached the engaged couple and bowed respectively.

"I suppose a congraturations are in order," He spoke with the upmost politeness as he always did. "I had no idea you two were even going out with each other."

"I sincerely apologise for putting you through the trauma of that cabin fever joke," Arthur laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I hope we didn't cause you too much distress."

"Well I'm getting used to being around you wizout feeling tense so it's not to much of a worry," Kiku said. "But I'd appreciate zat you don't do zat sort of thing again."

"We'll try," Francis grinned. Matthew watched the scene unfold. He smiled seeing how everyone seemed to be taking it well (some more than others) but no one had objected to their engagement as of yet.

BA-DUM!

The loud sound bought everyone's attention before Ivan stood from his chair and glared at the floor. "Alfred's fainted!"

"Alfred!" Arthur immediately shot and sprinted to the spot where the American lied. Matthew followed after the Englishman and let out a gasp seeing his unconscious brother sprawled on the floor. Arthur turned Alfred onto his back and patted him on the face. "Alfred! Alfred, wake up!" Matthew watched the chaos as Arthur tried to revive the American. Of all the people who could have fainted, Matthew never expected it to be his brother. But then again, he couldn't really imagine his reaction before the announcement and this is was the result.

"All right, step back! He's waking up! Give him some air!" Arthur said as Alfred began to stir to consciousness. He blinked himself awake and sat up. After coming back to his surroundings, he began to laugh.

"Wow you guys! I had the craziest dream!" Alfred began. "I dreamt that we were in the middle of a meeting like this one and Francis and Arthur announced that they were gonna get married. Man! That was crazy! Ha ha ha!" Some nations stared at Alfred with pitiful expressions while others turned away awkwardly. This diminished the American's laughter to a nervous snigger as he glanced at each face. "I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

Matthew decided now would be a good time to get everyone to take a break since the news it was apparent had blown a lot of people's minds. "I think we should take a break since people are clearly not in the right state to continue."

Alfred rose to his feet quickly and turned away from the rest of the nations without saying a word and marched out of the room. Arthur tried calling Alfred back but he didn't even look back as he disappeared down the corridor. The Englishman placed a hand on his face and exhaled deeply. "Damn it!"

Francis instinctively gently grabbed Arthur's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Let 'im get some air and clear 'is 'ead." He said softly.

Matthew turned to the doors where Alfred exited and sighed. Something told the Canadian that the American wasn't ready to accept Francis and Arthur being together. At least he knew where he could find Alfred whenever he gets upset.

!

**A/N: This chapter took longer than expected. It was also surprisingly hard to write; I had everyone's reactions figured out and I thought, "This will be easy to write". I was definitely wrong. Alfred's reaction was the hardest to write which shocked me even more; I thought he would be easy to write! I knew he was going to faint at the news, I knew that much. We'll soon see his true feelings at Arthur's and Francis' engagement in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alfred, I hope you're predictable enough to be in the one place I know you'll be when you're upset," Matthew uttered to himself, meandering past people ambling by high street shops. The November mist puffed from the Canadian's lips, the cold air not fazing the blonde one bit having been used to living in cold climates. Matthew snapped his head to the many building, picking out one in particular like a hawk. Finally he stopped at the one building he was looking for; Wac Burgers. The golden 'W' gleamed against the dark blue background like a beacon which was exactly what Matthew needed as he strained his eyes through the window, searching for his brother. He scanned the whole room until he spotted the honey blonde haired man, surrounded by piles of fries, burgers, and at least ten large drink cups.

"Oh boy. This is going to take some convincing." Matthew sighed and turned to the door and entered the bustling restaurant, sauntering his way to Alfred devouring another burger. How many burgers did he buy anyway? If Matthew couldn't count how many he's had, that means Alfred must be depressed.

"Alfred," The Canadian said, hoping the American would at least raise his head before going back to eating but no such thing happened. "Alfred! I know you can see me! You're just choosing not to!" Matthew shot with more authority. His brother swallowed before looking up at the Canadian with a downhearted expression.

"Oh, hey" was all he had to say slowly. Well at least Matthew got through to Alfred, now he needed to find out what was bothering him. He took his seat next to the American and pushed some of the obscene amount of burgers to him.

"Alfred. What's wrong with you?" Matthew started. He knew he was asking a stupid question but uncovering the root of his brother's despondent disposition was his priority. "It has something to do with Arthur and Francis being together, eh?"

Alfred stopped slurping the cola in his latest cup and placed it on the table, not looking to Matthew's face. "Arthur and Francis…" He murmured. The Canadian waited for him to tell all but all that came out of his brother was a chuckle, unnerving him slightly. "It has to be some joke," Alfred held his forehead and combed his hair back with his fingers. "They're too much like rivals to be in love right?"

Matthew cast his gaze to the ground for a moment before glancing back to Alfred. "You don't like the idea… two guys who love each other getting married, eh?" He braced himself Alfred snapping back at him, thinking he was going to be lectured on how he should be tolerant of all sexual orientations but none came. Matthew saw him tense but he didn't seem to be angry enough to give him a rant.

Alfred still kept his gaze on the remaining burgers and fries. "It's just not right. They've been rivals for so long and now they declare their love?" His voice held a quiet anger in the tone.

Matthew had to calm him down somehow, even if it was going to be a hard process. "I know how you feel but at the end of the day, they love each other. You can't force them not to."

"This is Ludwig's doing, the idiot," Alfred spat and took another slurp of his drink. "If we had just left them alone…"

"No progress would have been made in recent meetings," Matthew interrupted. "They would have come home covered in bruises or worse, and they would have never understood each other. Didn't you think that it's been more peaceful since they spent time in that cell? Didn't you think it was nice that they were getting along even if we didn't know they were secretly dating each other?"

"That's not the point!" Alfred shot, bashing the table with his fist. Some customers, waiting in the queue and eating, stared at the American before resuming their business after he tucked into his sixth burger.

Matthew folded his arms. "Then what is the point Alfred? Why are you so bitter about them being together?"

"I don't have to tell you," Alfred said after swallowing the chunk of burger he bit into. The Canadian stared at his brother with intensity for a moment before sighing and standing from his seat.

"I know you'd rather not listen to me now but please don't be a hoser when you see Arthur and Francis together," Matthew brushed past Alfred, who in turn took a quick glance at him leaving the restaurant. Once his brother disappeared, Alfred turned back to his burger. Now it was going to require more effort to finish his food than it did earlier.

He returned to the meeting room at least fifteen minutes later without talking to anyone, even when they asked whether he was all right.

"Such a stupid question! Did I look like I'm okay!" Alfred imagined shouting to everyone in his head and got the taxi to the hotel.

The American's anger still simmered as he packed his belongings in his dark blue suitcase, which sat on the bed. The images of Arthur and Francis together sickened him to the extent that he felt slightly nauseous. Normally he was the sort of person who won't look at something he didn't like unless he felt so strongly about it. This was one of those times, which he felt so strong; he could have easily gone on a long rant about how they shouldn't be together. However, he kept his nerve; he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea for his reasons. He didn't want anyone thinking of him as anything less than a hero because that's the persona he gave to himself. A knock sounded at the door snapping Alfred's mind from his packing. He propped the shirt he held into the case and turned for the door across the green carpet. He grabbed the brass door handle and pulled the door open only for his eyes to widen at the sight of a bashful Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"Alfred," The Englishman said, gazing at the floor with his emerald eyes before looking up at the younger nation's face. "I don't suppose I could come in, could I?"

As angry as he was at his former big brother figure, Alfred remained surprisingly calm and stepped to the side. "Sure," He said, watching Arthur enter the room slowly. "If you're gonna try to convince me to accept you and Francis as a couple, don't bother or was it what you wanted to talk about?"

"Please, just hear me out," Arthur stopped and turned to Alfred with a pleading expression. The American found it unnerving how the Englishman was using the same trick as he often did, and now he knew how it felt to have to bend to it and nodded to confirm he was listening. Arthur stared at his fidgety fingers. "The announcement… uh, sorry if we shocked you into unconsciousness."

"That's cool," It wasn't really but he was being careful around him. "I mean, it wasn't cool fainting but I'm not pissed off."

"Alfred, you don't have to lie about your annoyance about our engagement. Your body language said it all back at the meeting room," Arthur cut in almost immediately. It seems he still knows me as well as he does but not everything. The American continued to pack his clothes in the suitcase.

"I'm not that annoyed."

"Please, just tell me what's wrong. I'm sure whatever it is, we can work it out," Arthur grabbed his arm with a pleading voice.

"Don't say that to me again!" Alfred suddenly snapped but not in an aggressive way. He didn't want the memory of the last time Arthur begged those words to him. Either way, the Englishman jolted at that sentence and withdrew his hand. Alfred stopped packing by that time, trying to collect his thoughts. A hard lump collected in his throat, making it a little sore. "Just don't say that to me ever again."

"Alfred… do you like me?"

The American spun to face the older nation with a confused expression. What gave him the idea that Alfred F. Jones liked Arthur Kirkland, in a way that Arthur Kirkland liked Francis Bonnefoy? Sure he interacted with him a lot of the time but that didn't mean he liked Arthur in that way. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He inquired.

Arthur glanced to the green carpet once again. "Well… you're always acting like I'm some kind of damsel in distress. A lot of people seem to think the same thing as I do and it puzzles me." He raised his head to make eye contact with the younger nation. "Why do you act that way around me?"

Alfred stared at the floor. He knew the reason why but he felt too embarrassed to say it. His pride wouldn't allow it until today. He gazed at Arthur's perplexed expression. "Do you remember that time I left you outside in the rain?" The Englishman mused for a moment before the thought of the American Revolution entered his head. The rain pattering on his mud covered, red uniform and skin, the water droplets dripping from his hair and integrating themselves with the salty tears, all under the gloomy grey sky. Arthur remembered it all too well. He could only nod in response. Alfred knew how upsetting it was for him, losing his precious colony. It was a bitter blow. "I didn't win because you couldn't shoot me Arthur. I won because there was another reason why I had to win apart from having to pay all your high taxes. It was a reason Francis gave me when he helped me out."

"Francis?" Arthur blinked in confusion.

Alfred nodded. "He told me the reason why the Roman and Holy Roman Empire collapsed. They simply grew too big." He pulled the lid of the suitcase down slowly. "He told me that if I lost against you in the revolutionary war, you would have eventually collapsed and… died along with those two guys. I never wanted it to happen to you because…" Alfred swallowed. "I really do care for you. So I made myself a promise; I promised myself I'd protect you no matter what. Even if you didn't want me to, I would never break that promise I made the day Francis told me why Feliciano is afraid of walking in his grandfather's steps, and why he hung up his sword and made wine and cheese instead."

Arthur's eyes were wide in shock. He didn't think Alfred could be so… deep. Normally he'd act so childish in front of him but in the end, he's an adult too; something Arthur forgot too often thanks to Alfred's rambunctious disposition. "Alfred…"

"I was doing a great job I think, even if you didn't always appreciate it," Alfred began again with a bashful smile but then it turned to a sad expression. "When you and Francis announced that you were engaged, yeah, I was horrified not just because it was two guys getting married but I felt like Francis was taking the role of being your hero away from me. I was wondering what I did wrong, am I not good enough for you and all kinds of questions flying around my head. I thought that since you two are engaged, you wouldn't need me to rescue you whenever you're in trouble or if you needed a shoulder to cry on. But…" Alfred loosened his balled fists while exhaling slowly. "I'm also scared that Francis might hurt you in some way and leave you out in the rain like I did. I mean, you two did fight a lot so..." He trailed the last word quietly, running out of things to say.

It was then that Arthur let out a nervous laugh. "You stupid git! I'm not a fairy-tale princess! I've beaten more nations than you've had hot dinners! I can hold my own thank you very much!"

Alfred joined in on the laughing. "I know but I can't help it! Since that day I left you to cry in that field, I could never forget how vulnerable you can be on the rare occasion." Without warning, Arthur embraced Alfred in a tight hug with a force nearly knocking him to the floor. It didn't really make any sense to the American seeing how Arthur isn't normally the touchy feely type. Maybe that feeling of longing and loneliness had caught up with him and is now feeling a little emotional from those memories resurfacing. Alfred knew Arthur had abandonment issues and it was his fault, even though that fault turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Arthur was still alive and that was something he would appreciate for a long time. Alfred snaked his arms around the Briton. "Hey, you okay?"

Arthur sniffed making Alfred think he was crying but when he looked up to meet his emerald eyes with Alfred's blue, there were signs of tears welling up. "I've held my own over hundreds of years Alfred. If I wanted to be rescued by you, I would have asked for it. Besides, if Francis and I had an argument, I would win it hands down."

"So how come you're hugging me and crying?" Alfred sniggered before Arthur pulled away hastily and blinked the tears to invisibility.

"Shut up and let me ask you a favour."

The American cocked his head to the side. "A favour?"

"Yes so listen…" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're still not mad at us, I… was wondering if you would… do me the honour of…" He bought his hand to the front and fidgeted with his fingers. "Will you give me away at the ceremony?"

Alfred blinked in a bewildered manner, his head spinning a little. He managed to prevent himself from fainting but for Arthur, the man who used to be his 'big brother', to ask him to take him down the aisle towards Francis was… such an honour. In fact, he didn't think Arthur would have given anyone else the privilege of doing so. Alfred's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for quite some time until he shook the daze out of his head. "I was acting like an ass to you and Francis and you ask me that?"

"Do you want to or not?" Arthur frowned. "You say you're my hero right? So you'll do your duty and give me away to Francis, right?"

"Yeah, okay! I'll do it!" Alfred put his hands in front of him to surrender.

"You're not just saying it to be polite? I know you're not keen on same sex marriage."

"But you two love each other," The honey blonde-haired American interjected. "As long as you're happy, I know I've done something right because I'm the hero!"

Arthur chuckled at Alfred's declaration. "Of course. I know I can always count on you being heroic wherever you go."

"Yep, that's me all right," The American grinned his million watt smile.

"Well then," Arthur turned to the door. "Thank you. You've made me feel glad that we confessed today."

"Hey, no problem dude," The Englishman chortled and shook his head before disappearing through the door, leaving Alfred in the hotel room with a case to pack. He placed the last item inside before zipping it up. Alfred would then give Matthew a call and share the news of his role in the wedding ceremony. He would also find out that Francis had asked him to lead him down the aisle to meet with his future husband. Now there was something to look forward to.

!

**A/N: I had a lot of writer's block with this chapter but thanks to the power of music, talking to friends and inspirational lines** **that pop up from nowhere, I managed to get through it. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in a chair near the altar, Matthew nervously fidgeted with the white rose tucked in the chest pocket of his dark red suit. Today was the 16th August, not only the day when Francis and Arthur first became prisoners in the rest of the G8 nation's plans, but also the day of their wedding ceremony at the marriage registration hall. Matthew would have honestly preferred to wear a suit of a more modest colour but Francis wasn't having any of it and insisted the Canadian wore red. "I sink red will flatter you more zan any colour in zee shop," Matthew heard the French accented voice ring in his head when they picked out their suits weeks before. He only agreed because one, he wanted to keep Francis happy and two, he would have nagged Matthew to wear the suit until he surrendered. Such is the price of being a former colony of Francis Bonnefoy. He took a quick glance behind him in case Arthur and Alfred were ready to walk through those mahogany doors and down the aisle. Nothing yet but scanning the room quickly, he could see every other nation Arthur and Francis invited to their wedding. Some people were noisier than others, like Romano nagging Spain to stop being so affectionate to him and Arthur's brother's; Siôn and Callan bickering while the red haired Angus acted as a wall between them. Matthew turned his head to the front again, fidgeted with his fingers and this did not go unnoticed by Francis. "Are you all right mon ami?" He uttered quietly.

Matthew nodded his head. "Yeah. Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Well zhere is nosing to be nervous about." Francis patted the Canadian's shoulder. "Today is a day of celebration so just relax. It makes us look as zough you're getting married and not I," The Frenchman's reassuring smile bought one to Matthew's lips, calming him.

"All rise for the groom," The male cleric declared. The audience stood to their feet in a wave as Francis and Matthew did the same and turned back. That was Roderich's cue to begin Pachelbel's canon with the string quartet, consisting of Ludwig on the cello, Bella (Belgium) on the viola and Elizaveta and Feliciano on the violins. All eyes were on Alfred leading Arthur down the red-carpeted aisle. The Englishman was adorned in a dark green suit and Matthew could tell he looked comfortable in that colour, the same with Alfred in a dark blue suit. Anyone would think they weren't nervous like he was. As they drew closer to the altar, Alfred winked at Matthew as though to say everything will be all right to which the Canadian smiled, feeling somewhat comforted by that gesture. The music slowed and ended by the time they reached both Francis and Matthew. The Frenchman took his place next to Arthur and instinctively all their fingered intertwined in each other's hands. The cleric made his speech and there was a period where both Matthew and Alfred got out of their seats to bear the rings to which Francis and Arthur made their vows.

Then came the part where their confirmation of marriage would be sealed. The cleric asked both nations the one question they had the same answer for.

"I do," was their answer.

"Then by the power invested in me, you are officially bound by marriage. Congratulations!" The cleric finally declared. Applause filled the room as the happy couple locked lips in a kiss and Feliciano burst into happy tears.

It took everyone a while to arrive at a manor house, located far from the marriage registration office. The building was grand with a periodic marble exterior and inside was just as grand; cream walls decorated with oil paintings of country landscapes and potted plants on top of marble pedestals stood on the beige carpet. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling in all the rooms, including the dining hall. The round tables covered with white tablecloths were scattered around the wooden floor, leaving enough space for a dancing area as well as the DJ equipment to stand (which seemed to be the only unfitting thing in such a regal setting). As Arthur and Francis took their places at the only rectangular table near an unlit fireplace, Alfred picked Matthew out by his arm from the rest of the guests entering their designated tables, and dragged him a little way from the door.

"Mattie, are you going to do the best man's speech?" Alfred whispered, peering around to make sure no one suspected anything while entering the room.

"To be honest, I don't know what I can say. I've never done a speech for this occasion before." The Canadian looked awkwardly to the side.

Alfred shuffled his feet and turned to his brother. "Well if it's all right… can I do it? Give the speech?" At first, Matthew was hesitant, thinking the American might say something inappropriate, but after everything that's been going on he nodded his head.

"Sure, okay. Make sure you don't say something to upset anyone, 'kay?"

"Puh-lease!" Alfred let out a laugh. "A hero always makes sure everything works out in the end! Trust me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Matthew uttered out of his brother's earshot before he noticed he disappeared into the dining hall. Quickly, the Canadian caught up and sat in his designated seat next to Francis. Throughout eating the meal, Matthew couldn't help but dread Alfred's speech. If his speech was going to be anything like the ones at the world, G8 or any other meetings he attended, it was going to be absurd. He began regretting his courage leaving him and letting his brother take the role of speaking to everyone publically. Alfred was the one who didn't like the idea of Arthur and Francis getting married at first and for him to accept caused Matthew to suspect something wasn't quite right. But his thoughts were going to be confirmed sooner than he expected as the sound of the metallic fork dinging against the wine glass rang throughout the room. Matthew turned to the source of the sound coming from Alfred himself. Once the chattering diminished to silence, all eyes were on the American clearing his throat.

"Great! I have your attention!" He said cheerfully, not realizing Matthew had his head in one hand.

"Great. That's a good start…" He groaned in his head and waited for his cue to stop Alfred from causing a crisis at the wedding.

"As you all know, today's a really special day for the happy couple sitting with us," Alfred took a quick glance at Francis and Arthur, who smiled at him before Alfred faced his audience again. "August 16th of 2011: That day was a day of a huge decision, that the rest of the G8 members made after we sent Francis and Arthur home to cool down from another one of their arguments. August 16 of 2011 was the day Francis and Arthur first woke up in the concrete cell Ludwig had built especially for them." At the mention of his name, the German sunk into his chair a little as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"We've listened to their squabbles and fights but after a few days locked inside, they formed an alliance just like old times. It was another alliance they were reluctant to make but it was mainly to get back at us. It just proved they can work together when they want to. Of course, that wasn't a choice they made themselves. Ludwig along with Feliciano, Kiku, Ivan, Matthew and myself hoped to force Arthur and Francis to being friends so we wouldn't have to listen to them fight anymore. They could have stayed as enemies and fight all the time and never imagine this day to come, but they didn't. Arthur and Francis chose to make the effort and get along. It was amazing how decisions were made inside such a confined space together. They chose what to talk about and what to do together but whether falling in love was one of them, who knows."

"We couldn't listen in on half the stuff those guys said or did because they destroyed the camera and listening devices but I bet that they made a lot of decisions in there. Some were small while others were like huge like getting married. I have to admit, I wasn't exactly happy about it for personal reasons but I remember making a choice like that once. One that would upset a lot of people but in the end, it worked out for the better in more way than my main goal. I accept that if Arthur and Francis wanted to be together then by all means, they can be each other's heroes. Whatever choices they make, I suspect that everyone hopes both Arthur and Francis will live happily as long as they're together." Alfred raised a glass of bubbling champagne and turned to the couple. "I raise a toast to choices, and hoping no matter what happens, things would always work out for them. To the happy couple!"

Cheers and glasses clinking together chorused around the room. Matthew couldn't help but smile at Alfred after his speech. A feeling of inspiration fuzzed inside him as well as the urge to hug him, thanking him for understanding and acting mature about the marriage. Now the food wouldn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth. It was only a while later that Gilbert (who happened to be the owner of the DJ equipment) summoned Arthur and Francis to the dance floor.

"All right people! It's zat time of celebration vhere zee happy couple vill now do zee honours of zee first dance! Come on! Don't be shy!" Gilbert demanded on the microphone.

The Frenchman turned to Arthur with a grin. "Allonsy Art'ur, just like we practiced."

"Don't treat me like a lady you cheeky sod! I'm a man too!"" The Englishman gave his hand to Francis anyway and followed him to the dance area. Alfred and Matthew's eyes followed their former guardians, and watched them get into their starting position as a piano quietly began to play through the speakers.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_and the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love."_

Everyone crowded around the dance area observing the slow and tenderness from the happy couple's movements. Matthew and Alfred smiled before the Canadian leaned his lips near his brother's ear. "When did you come up with that speech? What you said was really good."

"I kinda thought about everything that went on with Arthur and Francis and then that reminded me of when I wanted to become independent," Alfred started. "It was a big choice to fight Arthur and free myself from him just like those two decided to marry each other. In a way, I have them and you to thank for today happening."

"Oh?" Matthew blinked in confusion. "How so?"

"If Francis hadn't had gave me a really good reason not to give up my dream of leaving Arthur, if Arthur pulled the trigger on the gun when he had the chance, and if you didn't give me that lecture to stop being an ass… we wouldn't be here watching those two dance. And they wouldn't have seen how much they really loved each other."

Matthew stared at the American dumbfounded. Not only had he said something provocative but he was also right. Arthur would have grown too powerful and died like the Roman and Holy Roman empire. The cell would not have been created as no arguments would have taken place and most of all, there would have been no celebration on the 16th August. Matthew beamed at Alfred and opened his mouth to say something when a loud zipping noise interrupted Adele's version of 'Make you feel my love'. The guests turned their heads to Gilbert, each other and back again wondering why the song suddenly cut out. Francis and Arthur stopped their dancing and broke apart, staring in the direction of the DJ stand.

"Yo Gilbert! What gives!?" Alfred demanded with a scowl. The Prussian's answer came in form of singing from the speaker. Mischievous grins raised on Francis and Arthur's lips as they posed and clapped to the offbeat.

"_Rah rah rah ah ah!_

_Roh mah roh mah mah!_

_Ga ga ooh la la!_

_Want your bad romance!"_

The two nations began rolling their arms in a circular motion for two beats on both sides during the first two lines again twice. For the last two lines of the verse, they marched crossing each other before pointing to everyone at the line, "Want your bad romance".

"_I want you ugly, I want your disease._

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love. Love, love, love! _

_I want your love."_

Alfred and Matthew's face were aghast in surprise, as everyone else was while Francis and Arthur performed the rhythmic rite of movements constituting to the words. "Those dudes planned this the sneaky bastards!" Alfred's still wide; Matthew had to nod in agreement. This was the second time Arthur and Francis had planned the unexpected surprise and had the desired effect, although some of the other nations began to cheer and squeal with encouragement.

"_I want your lovin', I want your revenge_

_you and me could write a bad romance!_

_I want your lovin', all your love is revenge_

_You and could write a bad romance!"_

Matthew had to admit he was impressed with how they followed the chorus routine from the Lady Gaga video to perfection. He wondered why they were sometimes unavailable to contact anyone; it must have taken weeks to perfect the choreography. He figured it might have been Francis' idea since Arthur wasn't the sort of person to want to burst into what seemed like a spontaneous dance. His father figure must have struck up a really good deal for Arthur to go along with it.

"_I want your love_

_and I want your revenge._

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends!"_

"_J'veux ton amour_

_et je veux ton revenge._

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends!"_

During the middle eight parts, Matthew (along with a few other guests) could tell their movements became more sensual, like they got caught up in their own world, especially during the parts sung in French. Passion could clearly be seen from the way Francis and Arthur stared lovingly into each other's eyes. No matter what direction they moved their bodies; their gaze was the only thing they kept locked. The way the dancers focused intensely on just themselves mesmerized Matthew until Lady Gaga began her last chorus, breaking Francis and Arthur's eye contact and snapping the Canadian out of his trance like state. He turned his head to see most of the other nations clapping in time to the music and singing along to the words. Others still stared in shock.

"_Rah rah rah ah ah!_

_Roh mah roh mah mah!_

_Ga ga ooh la la!_

_Want your bad romance!"_

After clapping the last verse, Francis and Arthur bought themselves into an embrace and froze for a few seconds, panting. An enormous applause erupted from around the dance area as the couple locked their lips in a kiss. Another smile beamed on Matthew's face, seeing his former guardians together really filled him with pride. As everyone else fought for a space on the dance floor and jived to the next song, Matthew noticed the married couple escape to the outside patio through the giant doors. He stared at the exit for a few seconds before deciding he needed some fresh air and followed them out.

The coldness smacked Matthew's face but he didn't mind since he was used to it. He watched Francis and Arthur looking over the gardens with different coloured flowers choreographed in neat, various sections. The Canadian didn't dare open his mouth because in truth, he didn't want to interrupt their time with one another. Francis and Arthur together was a comfortable image in his mind and he didn't want to spoil it by barging in without their consent. But that was soon short lived when Francis turned around and spotted the Canadian observing them. "You wanted to get away from zee crowd aussi?" He asked as Matthew approached them and nodded his head.

"Yeah, kinda," He answered in his usual timid way, scratching the back of his head. "Your dance, I mean… you surprised us again."

"It was Francis' idea and I wasn't going to go along with it at first. However, he made me an offer I simply couldn't refuse." Arthur smirked in the Frenchman's direction.

"What sort of offer?" Matthew glanced between the two of them.

"If Art'ur went along wiz zee spontaneous dance," Francis raised his hands and twitched both pairs of index and middle fingers signifying quotation marks, "I'd let 'im top me on our 'oneymoon."

"Oh," The Canadian's cheeks blushed to a shade similar to the maple leaf on his national flag. "That's how you convinced him papa."

"So long as 'e doesn't disappoint me, I'll keep to my end of zee bargain," Francis glanced back at Arthur and weaved his fingers into his hand.

"Oh you will as long as you're on my boat," Arthur grinned and checked his watch, his emerald eyes widening suddenly. "I'd say it's time to take our leave for our honeymoon love."

"Zen we shall bid everyone adieu and be on our way," The couple made their way towards the door before stopping in front of it and looked back. "And Matthieu?"

The Canadian stopped for a moment. "Y-Yes?"

Francis and Arthur gave him a warm smile. "Merci for making zis day possible for us."

"We really are grateful to you and everyone else who made today wonderful."

Matthew blushed lightly and giggled. "You're welcome."

And he along with everyone else followed the married couple to outside the manor where a black Jaguar awaited them. After slipping into the car, it slowly pulled away while Arthur and Francis waved goodbye through the back window. Matthew could help but keep his smile from earlier on the patio, even as the vehicle disappeared around the corner.

!

**This chapter took a lot longer than I expected it too! Mainly because so much was going on in real life and I've just been so busy!**

**Originally, I never intended for the spontaneous dance to happen for Francis and Arthur but after watching the awesome wedding dance video on Youtube, it had to be done. My reasons for the following songs are as follows:**

**Make you Feel My Love – Adele version: I think the song is more like someone promising they'd love and protect the other from harm and comfort them when they need it. That's the sort of thing that happened in both 'Two Countries One World' and this story between Francis and Arthur.**

**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga: When I was looking for a song that I can imagine them dancing to, songs I considered maybes eventually lead me to this one. I laughed while writing the dancing part mainly because it seems out of character for the both of them (especially Arthur). Plus I think the lyrics… kind of make some sense in terms of their… spontaneous relationship.**

**Anyways, there will be one more chapter before I can officially wrap this up so for now, review, comment and let me know what you think. **


	5. Epilogue

"Hey Mattie! We got mail from Artie and Francey-Pants!" Alfred cheerfully announced and turned from the laptop. Matthew swallowed a chunk of his maple syrup smothered pancake before wincing at the volume of his brother.

"You don't have to be so loud in the morning," He reprimanded him before looking at the screen.

"Dude, anyone would think you're still asleep!" The American laughed and double clicked on the e-mail. Matthew let out a sigh before peering over Alfred's shoulder and began to read.

"_Dear Alfred and Matthew_

_I hope both of you are doing all right by yourselves. Of course you are, you're fully grown nations, you're able to take care of yourselves (well, Alfred I'm not so sure about)."_

"Hey! That was cruel!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well you are irresponsible sometimes," Matthew glanced at the American.

"I'm not irresponsible!"

"Just read the e-mail." The Canadian sighed.

Alfred pouted before turning back to the screen.

"_Our honeymoon on the boat I own is going splendidly and I must say I am enjoying the dominance in our, what Francis would call our "bed time fun". I won't go into graphic details for the sake of preventing your minds from being more corrupted than Francis already has with his perverse ideas. We did run into some Somalian pirates (who knew pirates would still exist today, not that I'm surprised since there have been news of them in the past) but thankfully, our pirating experience outmatched theirs so we had no trouble with dealing with them."_

"Wow. Who'd had thought it?" Matthew looked at Alfred again through his spectacles.

"Yeah! I know right?" The American grinned at his brother. "Artie was a pretty badass pirate although Francis wasn't far behind."

"I think Arthur only made an alliance with the pirates just to stop the Spanish armada from invading his country."

"It's still badass though!" Alfred beamed and turned to the e-mail again along with the Canadian.

"_One night while lying in bed with Francis, I reminded myself of how he and I fell in love in an isolated environment. Just like our boat floating in the middle of the ocean, we were isolated inside the prison cell (of course, you lot trapped us there against our own will) but had it not been for Ludwig and everyone else's intervention, we would have not found love in each other. In a sense, Francis and I wouldn't have got to know each other and then we wouldn't have blended our ideals together to make one big world, one that only the two of us can experience. When both of you find the one who is destined to love you for the rest of your lives, you'll know exactly how it feels to have a world within a world. It sounds cliché I know but that's the only way I can describe our feelings for each other. So I'd just like to say thank you for getting Francis and I to not only respect each other but show our love too._

_As much as I want to say more, Francis is peeking over my shoulder while I'm writing this e-mail and I don't like the expression he has on his face. Thankfully his cyberphobia lets me have full reign of the laptop so he won't be able to read this e-mail again. His photographic memory however does cause me some concern so I'll finish it here. Take care of yourselves and we'll see you again next week._

_Best Regards_

_Arthur._

Matthew stared at the screen for a while just to let the words sink in; words from the night he found out his father figure's engagement to each other, Alfred's best man's speech at the wedding and everything he said himself in regards to the situation. "I think everyone has their own little world in some aspects and then when those worlds collide, they make a bigger one and so on with more people." The Canadian spoke. "I mean there are some things that only I can share with you and no-one else Alfred."

His brother leaned back a little. "Yeah. It's like my country being a whole stew pot of different nationalities coming together, like I said that time remember?"

"Yeah," Matthew nodded and picked his maple syrup stained plate and took it towards the sink. "It's funny how they fell in love by being forced into a confined space, eh?"

"I don't think that would work for everyone," Alfred interjected and placed his hands behind his head. "But I will say this, Francis and Arthur are perfect for each other. It's too hard to ignore."

Matthew let out a laugh because he can at least admit it was true. No matter how anyone looked at it, they always had this chemistry; which provided much interest to anyone watching them converse or argue, one of the two. Matthew couldn't help but smile at the thought that Francis and Arthur being together in perfect harmony. He figured Alfred was right; their happiness in each other was too hard to ignore, their happiness in their own little world.

**FIN.**

**!**

**Finally! After so many distractions, writer's blocks and other things going on, I can say 'Two Rings One Wedding' is done! I only just realized this is a very short chapter/epilogue. Thank you for reading it through to the end and reviews and faves are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
